Supernatural: Taylor Winchester
by countrygirl-606
Summary: Dean and Sam go on an average job and find out they have a long lost sister. Will they except her as a Winchester?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 1

The team skated off the ice laughing talking and shoving each other. But one teammate stayed on the ice, pushing the puck around. He circled around and slapped the puck into the goal; he raised his hands in triumph. Then the lights started to flicker and even though it was chilly on the ice, his breath came out in large white puffs. He took out his mouth guard and looked around. Seconds later the lights stopped flickering; he shrugged and retrieved the puck. He skated around again, and then slapped the puck into the goal. The lights went crazy and the temperature dropped to freezing. His mouth piece dropped to the ice.

"What the-. Dude, what do you want-." His scream reverberated off the walls. Some of his teammates still in the locker room came running out. They found him face down in the ice. The ice all around him was melted. One of them flipped his body over; his blank eyes stared up at them.

"Holy-."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean set the gun he was cleaning on the table, and sat back.

"So Sammy, you got a new job for us?"

"Yeah, actually."

"So what's the deal?"

"Well it turns out that after practice one day," Sam flipped through a few pages, "Daniel Flemming drowned on and ice rink."

"What he drown in his own blood?"

"No, he drowned in the ice that was melted around his body."

"Well that's a new one."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I looked up the history and it turns out that, the ice rink was built on some kind of swamp."

"So what we're dealing with a swamp monster?"

"Well I also found out," Sam rustled some papers, "that a boy drowned in the swamp."

"Bingo."

"Yeah, supposedly no one knows why."

"Yeah, right."

"You wanna check it out?"

"Yeah, where did you say this place was again?"

Sam flipped through some papers, "It's called the Skate Place, and it's in St. Cloud, Minnesota."

"Why'd it have to be Minnesota?"

"There's lots of things to do in Minnesota, Dean."

"Well there sure as hell ain't any women."

"Dean!"

"What? I'm just saying that fishing just isn't as fun as-," Sam cut him off.

"Ok, think I've heard enough," Sam stood stretching.

"Alright dinkus let's go," Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Dinkus?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor Winchester picked up her morning newspaper and dropped her cereal spoon. She read the article about the hockey player. She had a feeling that this was the moment; she was actually going to meet her brothers. As terrifying as the thought was, she was actually excited. She would finally get to meet them in person and maybe she could persuade them to let her help out with this hunt. She glanced back at the paper, it seemed easy enough. She thought for a second. What would they think of her? Would they accept her? And most important of all, would they believe her? She could barely believe it herself, that she was the sister of two of the most well known hunters there ever were, not counting their father. Their father. The words tasted funny in her mouth, she never would have thought that her father had been a hunter, had it not been for his job following him home. She hadn't wanted to believe him, and now to understand him more she wanted to get into the work, she wanted to be a hunter.

After her mother died she wasn't so sure what her place was in life. So she traveled around the U.S. searching for something, anything that could tell her where she belonged. That's when she found the Road House, and all those hunters just like her father. She knew then that was where she belonged, hunting things. And as a bonus, she overheard Ellen talking to Jo, about Dean and Sam Winchester. At first Taylor hadn't wanted to believe it. But there had been so many things that she hadn't known about her father. He only showed up every few months to check on her mother, who was always ill.

She shook her head, unable to think of that. Her mother's death was too painful a subject, having only passed away months after she graduated from high school. The last thing her mother gave her still hung around her neck; the small delicate locket had been her graduation gift. Tears swam in front of her eyes; she blinked them back, telling herself to be strong. She was 19 after all, owned her own house, worked for a living and she had two brothers to meet. What was she crying about, everything was finally coming together, and she finally had something to look forward too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester, i do own Taylor Winchester.**

**Ok, i'm really gonna explain the storyline cuz if i don't it might get a little confusing. So when Bobby and Dean found Sam, and the end of the second season, Sam didn't get killed, and that means that Dean isn't going to die! Yay! And they still killed the yellow-eyed demon, after the gates opened. Hope that makes sense, ask questions, if you don't get something!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 2

As soon as they pulled into town Dean complained of hunger.

"Dude do you think of anything other than food?" Sam complained.

"I think of plenty of things," Dean's stomach growled, "but this one is just too hard to ignore." Sam sighed as they pulled up to a bar/restaurant. They both got out and strolled in. The place was semi-crowded, there were a few guys playing pool at the back of the bar. They sat down at the bar. Sam ordered a drink and Dean ordered a burger. Country music played softly in the background. Sam sipped his drink and Dean drummed his fingers impatiently. Sam looked around taking everything in. There were neon bar labels hanging from the walls. The waitresses were all dressed in the same, tight black shirts and blue jean cut-offs. One particular waitress caught Sam's eye. She had long dark curls and bright green eyes. Something about her just seemed so familiar. Sam studied her for a few minutes, until she headed towards him. Sam turned around on the bar stool just as Dean got his food. The waitress carried the food tray to the bar but almost dropped it before she reached the counter. Sam tried to help her with the tray, but the look on her face stopped him. Terror and surprised filled her delicate features.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. She just nodded in reply and scurried off to the back of the bar, disappearing through a door. Sam turned back to Dean just as he was stuffing his face with the burger.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Dean asked through a bite of hamburger.

"The waitress," Sam said, frustrated.

"What waitress," Dean said, craning his neck, "was she really hot or something?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Never mind," Sam sighed. Dean shrugged and went back to his burger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About and hour later Sam and Dean pulled up in front of their motel room. They grabbed their bags out of the back. Sam unlocked the door and swung it open. He turned on the light and stopped short. Dean following close almost ran into him.

"Sammy, let's go, I'm freezing my buns off out here." Sam didn't move, frozen to the spot. Sam pointed to the girl sitting at the table.

"You're…you're the waitress from the bar." Dean pushed passed Sam into the room.

"That's the hottie you were talking about," Dean said grinning. Her eyes flashed.

"Shut your mouth Dean," she said, standing.

"How the hell did you know-," she held up a hand.

"Before you say anything else let me explain." She motioned for them to sit down. Sam reluctantly sat down. Dean stood still fuming. Sam looked at him.

"Let's hear what she has to say Dean." Dean looked at Sam and then at the girl, and giving in, slowly sat down. She nodded her thanks.

"My name is Taylor Winchester, I'm your half-sister." She stopped, reading their shocked expressions, then continued.

"I have proof," she paused and pulled out a piece of folded paper and some pictures. Then set them on the table. Dean took the piece of paper and unfolded it. It was her birth certificate. Signed John Winchester and Amy Rosenhaul, born 1988, she was at least 10 years younger than Dean. Stunned Dean handed the birth certificate to Sam, who glanced over it too, surprised at the age as well. Dean then studied the pictures, one of her and John, which looked like it was only a few years old, and one of her, John and another woman. Dean handed them to Sam, who looked at them quickly.

"Who's this woman?" Sam asked.

"That's my mom," Taylor said, sitting down on one of the twin beds.

"She's beautiful," Sam said, handing her the pictures and birth certificate back. She glanced at Dean and then at Sam.

"Why now?" Dean asked, meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Why now, and not any other year?"

"Because I didn't find out about you until about a year ago."

"What?" Sam asked. "You mean Dad didn't tell you about us?"

"Nope, and I realized that he hadn't told you either when I saw you in the bar tonight."

"That's not unlike Dad, to keep secrets from us," Sam reasoned.

"Yeah but something this big?" Dean stood and paced.

"Dean he kept a lot of things from us why exclude this?"

"Can I talk to you outside Sammy?" Sam took one look at his brother and nodded.

"Excuse us," Sam said to Taylor. And with that they slipped outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know your angry Dean, but if we have a right to be mad at anybody its Dad."

"I know Sammy, but how would she know about us all of a sudden and we just found out about her now?"

"How are we supposed to know we had a sister if Dad never told us?"

"What if she lying, what if she's a demon?" Dean stopped pacing to think about it.

"Dean, if she was a demon how would she have gotten a hold of the birth certificate and the pictures?"

Dean sighed, and ran a hand over his face, "Yeah you're right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each breath a fog of white smoke.

"Maybe we should get to know her Dean, at least while we're here on this hunt. Who knows she might even be able to help us." Dean looked at his brother.

"Ok, but only for a few days," Dean caved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys slipped back into the room. Taylor stood from the bed.

"Alright," Dean said, unsure what to do next. Then a thought occurred to him.

"How did you exactly find out about us anyway?"

Taylor smiled, "Well I just happened along the Road House one day and I heard Ellen and Jo talking about you too. At first I was a little skeptical, but then I checked it out. I figured you guys knew about me all along and just didn't want to come and find me."

"Huh, amazing, when in actuality neither of us knew," Dean said sitting down again.

"Well, I guess we could make the most of it now, I just wish Dad would have told us," Sam said. Taylor shrugged; she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you know about Dad's profession?" Dean asked.

"Yup, it followed him home once."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Well I had a dream about the yellow-eyed demon."

"Looks like that stupid thing wanted to ruin our whole family," Dean commented.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to believe at first, but when Dad explained it to me I kinda caught on. He didn't teach me much."

"Trust me, you don't want to get into this business," Sam said. Taylor just smiled in reply and a silence fell among them.

"Well I better be going," Taylor said, "but I'll leave you my cell number in case you guys need anything, while you're in town." She scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper and with that she was out the door.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like it! but i would also like some suggestions or just anything that comes to mind!**

**Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 3

Taylor's doorbell rang, opening the door she saw her brothers standing there.

"What a pleasant surprise," she said, crossing her arms over her tank top, a little self-consciously. "How did you guys find where I live?"

"We have our resources," Dean said, looking around. There was a large living room off to the right and a small kitchen on the left and to the front a staircase leading upstairs.

"Come on in I was just about to have breakfast." They followed her into the kitchen.

"Nice car by the way," Dean said.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah, you are definitely you brothers sister," Sam said. She laughed. Taylor set up two more places at her small kitchen table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After breakfast**

Taylor handed Dean and Sam each a cup of coffee. She sat down sipping from her own cup.

"So how long have you owned this house?" Sam asked.

"I've lived in it most of my life. My mom moved here after she had me."

"It's a beautiful home."

"Thanks," she smiled, seeming to float back on a memory, "my mom left it to me."

"Where's your mom now?" Sam asked.

Taylor reached for the small oval locket around her neck before she continued, "She passed away, a little over a year ago."

"We're sorry," Sam said sympathetically.

"It's ok." Taylor looked away. A silence fell among them.

"Well we'd better be going," Dean said standing. Sam followed suit.

"Wait before you go," the boys stopped in front of the door, "you guys could stay here, there's more than enough room for you."

"How do you know we're going to stay?" Dean asked.

She giggled, "I have my resources," she grabbed a newspaper off of a small table next to the door. She held up the article about the hockey player.

"Ah, smart girl," Dean replied. She gave him a satisfied smile.

"I was hoping you guys would let me tag along." The boys exchanged skeptical glances.

"You don't have to answer me now," Taylor continued.

"We'll give it a thought," Dean said, shooting Sam a look.

"We'll stay though," Sam added. Dean turned to Sam, with a "What!?" look on his face.

"Those motels are pretty nasty anyway." Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Good, now go, I have something to show you when you get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Shed**

"This is the shed," Taylor said. The three of them stood in front of what looked like an old gardening shed.

"The shed…it's a lovely color, I really like the décor, those dead vines really add something to the place." Taylor shot Dean a warning look, then unlocked the padlock and swung the door open. She flipped the light switch on; there were shelves full of hunting stuff.

"Whoa."

Taylor leaned against the wall a satisfied smile on her face. Dean passed by shelves with bags of rock salt, ammunition, silver bullets, iron bars, bottles of holy water and rosary's, she even had a machete.

"You're prepared for war."

"No I'd say I'm just prepared," she pulled a Winchester shotgun off the shelf; "this baby's specialized to shoot rock salt."

"Yeah, I got one of those too," Dean said, touching the barrel absently.

"What about these?" Sam asked, pointing to two hand guns.

"Those are my baby's," Taylor picked up the smaller one, "this one's my favorite. It's a .45 Cobra Patriot with a stainless steel slide and barrel. Plus it's just my size." Taylor started stroking it.

"O-k," Dean said, giving Sam a scared look.

Sam ignored him, "What about this one?" he picked up the other one, it looked like something from out of a western.

"That one I use the silver bullets with," Taylor explained. Sam nodded examining it for a couple of seconds.

"So you must go on a lot of hunts," Dean said.

"Actually, this hockey player will be my first one," she said putting the gun back.

"You've never been on a hunt before?"

"Nope," she led them out of the shed and locked it up again. "But hey this one seems easy enough." As she walked ahead, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later That Night**

There were all sitting her living room, Dean cleaning his guns, Sam and Taylor chatting, when they heard, a scratch at the back door. Sam and Dean froze, but Taylor got up and went into the kitchen to open the back door. Once the door opened a dark streak came running into the living room. Taylor came back and sat down on the couch with her ripped jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt, like it was nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, scooting up a little in his chair, ready for whatever the thing was to coming jumping out at him.

"What the hell was what?" Taylor asked, oblivious.

"That thing that came running in here," Sam clarified.

"Oh, that was Willie."

"Willie?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Yeah, my cat," just as she said it a gray cat came up and rubbed her leg purring. She picked him up and stroked him, inducing more purring.

"Oh," Dean said, clearing his throat and going back to cleaning his gun. Willie walked over to Sam on the other side of the couch and rubbed against his side.

"He likes you," Taylor, smiling at him. Sam smiled back and stroked the cat a few times. It was quiet for a while.

"So what was your mom like?" Taylor looked over at him, again reaching for the locket that still hung around her neck.

"Let me show you," she slid Willie off her lap, and then walked across the room to grab and album off one of her many shelves. She walked back to the couch and sat closer to Sam opening the album.

"We always took a ton of pictures and she loved to go out on adventures, she would take me to the park, any place, she loved to travel." Sam scanned over the pictures as she talked. "One of her mottos was 'don't let your roots keep you planted'." Taylor smiled as she reminisced. "She always tried to teach me to make the most of life and she never let anything hold me back, she wanted me to experience everything, even if it was bad, she just believed it made you stronger."

"She sounds wonderful," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, she was. I guess she always tried to make up for stuff because she was always sick."

"What do you mean?"

"We were always in and out of the hospital when I was little," she paused. Sam watched her as she composed herself. "She had a reoccurring Breast Cancer and in the end that's what took her." Taylor looked down at her hands. Sam looked at Dean, was watching Taylor too.

"I miss her, but there's so many happy things that I remember about her, that it's just too hard to be sad."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, softly touching her shoulder. She smiled wetly at him.

"At least you got 18 years to spend with her," Dean added. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Our mom died, when Sam was just a baby," he clarified.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Dean shook his head.

"That's how our Dad got into hunting," Sam added. Taylor nodded.

"That makes sense," she said.

"I don't see why you want to get into it, everyday you put your life on the line."

"I know the stakes, I just feel like that's where I belong." The boys were silent for a while.

"I don't know if you know what you're getting into," Dean warned.

Taylor's eyes flashed, "Why not, I'm just as good as you guys." Dean almost laughed.

"Sweetheart, you ain't seen nothing yet." Dean grinned. Taylor's temper flared.

"You don't know what you're talking about Dean; I could be as good as either you or Sammy you just don't want to admit it." Dean laughed then.

"How about we stop talking about it and we get to work," Taylor got up and went over to her computer, logged in then went online.

"We already have the history," Sam said.

"I figured that," Taylor snapped. Sam and Dean exchanged amused looks. Taylor turned around in her chair.

"I figure there has to be something behind this, why would the ghost kill all of sudden when before there was barely any activity. Something big must have happened." Taylor bit her lip in thought. Then it was like a light bulb went on. Taylor hopped up and ran over to the album; she flipped through a bunch of pages, settling on one. She handed to Sam and pointed to a specific picture. It was of her and her mom and another girl standing in front of The Skate Place.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. Taylor sighed.

"I went there for my birthday once, and back then it was a roller skating rink."

"Bingo," Dean said, coming to stand by Sam. Taylor went back over to the computer and started typing.

"Yep."

"What?" Dean came to stand behind her.

"They remodeled the place a few months back and now it's an ice rink. The grand opening was just a few weeks ago, right before Daniel was killed." She gave Dean a smug look. When he didn't say anything she frowned.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So I just gave you a huge lead and you're not going to let me tag along?" Dean sat back down in his chair.

"Sorry," he looked at Sam, "It's usually just a duo." Taylor snorted.

"Fine," Taylor turned back to the computer, and started to work on something else. Dean shrugged at Sam and went back to cleaning his gun; Sam went back to watching TV. After about 20 minutes Taylor was still typing away.

"What are you working on?" Sam asked.

"An article," Taylor answered.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"What is this 20 questions?" She asked, obviously still miffed. Then she sighed, "I write articles for numerous newspapers and magazines."

"What about?" Sam asked.

"The Supernatural," she answered flatly.

"What?" Dean asked skeptical. Taylor turned around.

"You know, ghost, vampires, stuff like that."

"Why?" Taylor sighed again.

"Because it's good money and it keeps me sharp," Taylor explained.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

She turned around a sly grin on her face, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."


	4. Author's Note 1

Hey guys! So yeah I now have 3 chapters, idk that just seems like a big accomplishment to me somehow. But anyways, yeah I need some feedback. Do guys think the story is easy to follow, are you confused about anything? Things like that, let me know, the story's just getting started. So hope you enjoy it!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Winchester or Dean Winchester, but i do own Taylor Winchester and Kelly Emerald.**

**So you guys get to meet Kelly in this chapter, she's a pretty fun character! I think this is one of the more exciting chapters so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 4

"Bye boys," Taylor said grabbing her keys and purse.

"Wait," Sam said turning from the couch, "where are you going?"

"I gotta work," Taylor said with a "duh" look.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"Make yourselves at home; I'm sure you could entertain yourselves till nine."

"Nine? It's only two now," Sam said, "What are we supposed to do for six hours?"

Taylor just shrugged, "You guys are big boys I think you can take care of yourselves." With that she went out the door. Dean watched at she got in her white Camero and sped off.

"You have any ideas?" Sam asked, shutting off the TV.

Dean smirked, "I may have one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Skate Place**

They walked into the lobby dressed as sheriffs.

"Man I feel ridiculous," Sam said, pulling on his shirt.

"It was this or we dress up as priest and say we're mourning," Dean said, giving Sam a look.

"Alright fine, but it still feels weird not telling Taylor."

"What she don't know won't hurt her," Dean said. They walked through a door that led them out to the aisle around the ice. On one side there was some caution tape and a few medical investigators looking at the ice, but there was a man standing outside the tape watching. Sam and Dean walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Chester VanHalen and this is my partner Alex Wilder, we're from the sheriff department," Dean paused and held up an i.d., "we just want to ask you some questions." He looked at Dean a little skeptically. But he nodded and led them to his office.

"I don't see why you guys are back; you were just here last night."

"We're just confirming our information," Sam explained.

"Right," he said. They entered the office and he came to stand behind his desk. He motioned towards the two chairs, but Dean just shook his head.

"We won't be staying long," Dean explained.

"Are you the night manager here Mr. Landon?" Sam asked, taking his name off his desk.

"Yeah I was working that night."

"So when Daniel was found, was there anything strange about the body, or its surroundings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Landon said, "the ice around his body was melted." He sat down behind his desk.

"Melted you say?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was weird, when his teammates found him they came and got me right away. It was the weirdest thing, I mean only the ice around his body was melted..." he stopped and sighed.

"Did you notice anything else?"

"No."

"Did anything happen before Daniel was killed? Anything strange around the rink?"

"Not really, I mean, there's been a few unexplained occurrences that have happened, like ghost things. But never murder." Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Like what kinda things," Sam asked?

"Like the lights flickering a faucets turning on by themselves." He put his head in his hands. "I knew the kid, and I feel kind of responsible."

"We're sorry," Sam said.

The guy nodded, then looked up at them like something had just occurred to him, "There is this one thing," he said, then paused.

"What? What is it?" Sam said, urging him.

"Well I overheard a few kids talking about an urban legend about this place."

"What's that?"

"Well, I guess this place was built on a swamp, and before the place was even built, some kid died in the swamp and supposedly when his father found him he freaked. He took the body and wasn't ever seen again."

Sam raised a brow at Dean.

"So no one knows where he's buried?"

"Nope."

"Well thanks for your time," Dean said, and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I hope I helped."

"You were very helpful thank you," Sam said and they left.

Once they were out of earshot Dean started in

"Now we're back to freakin' square one," Dean said angrily.

"No it's just a minor set back," Sam encouraged.

"A minor set back? We know even less about where the body buried than we did before."

"Dean all we have to do is find out where Gilbert's father lived, and then we could probably find the body."

"Key word there, probably."

"Would it make you feel any better if we checked the cemetery?"

Dean sighed, "It wouldn't hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St. Cloud Cemetery **

They pulled up a few minutes later.

"Alright Sammy you search one side and I'll take the other."

After about 5 minutes of searching they gave up and met back up in the center.

"Damn it," Dean said.

"I know," Sam agreed. "Guess we gotta go back to Taylor's place. We need to find out where Gilbert's father lived"

"Research, sweet," Dean said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's House**

"I've got nothing," Dean said, shutting John's journal.

"Yeah, I'm not finding anything on the town website either," Sam said. "I found out what his name is though, Andrew Wheatherfield. I guess while Gilbert's mother was still alive, they lived in town. But after his mother's death, Andrew moved outside of town somewhere. It doesn't say where though."

"Of course."

"Well there's on place I haven't checked."

"What."

Sam looked over at Dean, "I haven't checked the Real Estate market, maybe where ever Andrew lived is on the market."

"Good thinking Sammy, I now I know we didn't send you to college for nothing." Sam flashed Dean a warning glance then typed something in, clicked around for a few minutes before raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well there is this cabin for sale, right on the edge of St. Cloud, it's out in the middle of no where. I think this is it Dean," Sam turned around his laptop so Dean could look at the picture. It was a picture of a run down house surrounded by forest.

"Let's check it out," Dean said grabbing his coat.

"Wait Dean, shouldn't we tell Taylor?" Sam folded his laptop and set it aside.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want her to think we just left, never to be seen again."

Dean sighed, "Alright, I guess I'm hungry anyway." Sam rolled his eyes as they left the house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Bar**

"So what're you guys doing here?" Taylor asked leaning up against the bar.

"Eatin'," Dean said taking a bite of his burger.

Taylor raised her eyebrows, "I can see that." She looked over at Sam. "So what're you guys _really_ doing here?"

"Well we got a lead," Sam said, glancing over at Dean who was chomping away.

"Really, and you're not going to invite me?"

"You have to work," Sam explained. Just then a tall black-haired girl came over. She looked like the girl in one of Taylor's pictures.

"Hey Taylor, you never told me your brothers were so hot," she said. Dean looked over then and smiled at her. He gave her a nod; she just raised a brow at him.

"Dean, Sam, this is Kelly Emerald. She's been my best friend since kindergarten."

"Hi," Sam said.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Don't mind Dean," Taylor whispered to Kelly. Sam heard and laughed. Dean left out, looked around.

"What?" He asked, that just made all of them laugh.

"Go ahead Sam, you were just giving me your real excuse," Taylor urged. Sam looked at Kelly and then back to Taylor.

"Oh, don't worry about Kelly, she knows the family secret." Dean choked.

"What?" both he and Sam yelled.

"Its ok guys, she's the only one that knows, my mom didn't even know," Taylor said looking at Kelly sadly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Kelly added, "I'm good at keeping secrets." Dean glared at Sam who shrugged.

"Like we said before Taylor we don't want you coming with," Sam explained.

"Why not? How am I going to get any experience if you guys don't let me tag along?"

Sam sighed, "Taylor let me give you some advice," he swallowed, "you don't want to work in the family business, the two of us is enough. Why don't you go to college, make friends," he glanced at Kelly. "But most of all have a life."

Now it was Taylor's turn to sigh, "Other than Kelly, I have no friends, no life, and no family other than you guys. Sam I have no reason to stay other than Kelly and she supports my decision all the way."

"As long as you call to check in," Kelly added.

Taylor nodded, "Right."

Dean turned away from the bar, "You're sure about this? No going back?"

"No going back," Taylor repeated.

"Fine," Dean said, "but you're still not going tonight." With that he turned back to the bar to finish his burger.

"That's what he thinks," she whispered to Kelly. Sam heard and turned to her. She just grinned at him and dragged Kelly away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In The Metallicar **

"Alright, so how far did you say this cabin was?"

"Um," Sam looked at the slip of paper with the address, "its right outside of St. Cloud, probably 20 to 30 minutes from here."

"Super." Sam watched for the road, it took a little less time than Sam thought.

"Turn right here," Sam said.

"What?"

"Turn right," Sam said. Dean turned. They turned on to a narrow path with forest on both sides.

"This is creeping me out already," Dean said squinting to see through the fog. Neither of them noticed the headlights behind them. A few minutes later they pulled up to the house.

"Ok this is just uber creepy," Dean said, they exchanged glances. Dean looked at it through the windshield. Then the boys slowly got out of the car. Dean unlocked the trunk and pulled out one shot gun, then handed Sam the other shotgun.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Sam answered.

"Alright, let's do this thing." They walked up on the creaky porch and Dean slowly pushed open the door. He nosed the gun around in the air, Sam followed suit.

"It doesn't look like anybody's lived here in a while," Dean said, "other than dust bunny's" He kicked at a huge one with his boot.

"I don't know how they're gonna sell this pit," Sam added. They walked into the kitchen.

"It's just as creepy on the inside as it is on the outside," Dean commented.

"That it is," A voice behind them agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

**i think this is where the story kind of gets exciting, but that's just me. Anyway, tell me what you think, i don't know, i think you see a little bit more of Taylor's personality in this one. **

* * *

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 5

They whipped around pointing their guns in Taylor's direction. Taylor put her hands up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna let you guys have all the fun, did you?" She wandered around the room.

"I thought we agreed that it would be better for you to stay at home," Sam said.

"Listen," she said, then stopped, "I wanted to go on this hunt, babysitters or not. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Okay?"

"Fine," Dean said and stomped into the next room. Sam gave Taylor a concerned look, then followed his brother. Taylor followed the boys. They entered a room with a couch and more dust, shining their flashlights around.

"Andrew really knew how to furnish a house," Dean commented. They walked out into another hallway and found a set of stairs. With Dean leading the way they trudged up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Dean, gun poised, shone his flashlight around the corner. Not seeing anything he continued down the hall. They opened every down the hall only finding more dusty furniture and a whole new level of frustration. With the last room searched they headed back down the stairs, when they heard a noise below.

"The basement," Sam and Dean said together. They ran down the stairs Taylor close on their heels. Sam flung open the door and started down the stairs, Dean and Taylor following. When Sam reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a man, hanging from the ceiling. He started towards the man, then motioned towards Dean to follow. But when Sam turned back the man was gone. Sam stopped short.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked.

"There was a man was a man hanging-"

"Uh guys," Taylor interrupted pointing towards a figure behind them. Sam and Dean swung around, guns ready. But there was no one there. Taylor furrowed her brow and went down the rest of the stairs. She walked to where she saw the man. She stood there for a few seconds. Then the man appeared behind her.

"Taylor hit the floor!" Dean yelled. She fell to the floor. Dean fired and put a shell of rock salt into the ghost, who disappeared. Sam went over and helped Taylor up.

"Alright, we're leaving before that creepy ass guy comes back." Dean grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Let go of me," Taylor growled once they were outside. "Something's not right Dean," Taylor announced.

"I don't care; you almost got your ass killed back there." Dean walked over to his Impala to put his gun away, but Taylor grabbed his arm.

"You're not listening Dean," Taylor pleaded, "Something doesn't feel right." Dean gave her a skeptical look. Taylor looked at Sam for support.

"You saw him right?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"Well did he look like a teenager?"

Sam thought for a second, "I didn't get a good look at him but from what I saw he looked older."

Dean shrugged, "So what's your point?"

"My point," Taylor said walking over to her car and throwing her shot gun in the back, "is that I don't think we're dealing with Gilbert here."

"What?" Sam asked moving closer. Taylor leaned against her car, her gaze moving from brother to brother.

"So who are we dealing with then?" Dean asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Andrew Wheatherfield."

"Gilberts father?" Sam asked brow furrowed.

"Yep you guys heard the legend. Andrew found his son then went crazy. But who's to say he wasn't crazy before. He could have become psychotic when his wife died. Then lost his marbles and killed his son then dragged himself back here and hung himself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said, "how do you know all this?

"Come on Dean I've lived here most of my life, I've heard the legend a thousand times"

"Then why wouldn't you tell us about it?" Sam asked.

"'Cause I didn't think it was important at the time."

"Wasn't important at the time," Dean repeated shaking his head.

"So how do we know that it's Andrew?" Sam asked, leaning his shoulder against the hood of Taylor's car.

"Well for one," Taylor said starting to pace, "that ghost in there, that was no teenage boy and two, Gilbert may have been murdered but that doesn't mean that he would start killing people. That rink was fine until about the renovation." Taylor stopped.

"The renovation," Sam repeated.

Taylor turned, "yeah," she said eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Maybe those flickering lights and stuff was Gilbert."

"So Gilbert's the one behind all the lights and faucets," Dean added.

"Yeah Gilbert's only trying to warn us."

"You're probably right but just to be safe shouldn't we salt and burn Gilberts' bones."

"What's the point?" Taylor asked heading back to her car. "We should go find out where Andrew's buried."

"Hold on there Charlie," Dean said grabbing her arm. "Shouldn't we check around here just to be safe?"

Taylor squinted at Dean, "You don't believe me do you?"

"I never said-."

"You didn't have to." She yanked her arm away.

"What is it gonna take for you to believe Dean?"

"Dean she has a point," Sam added.

"You're taking her side?" Dean yelled. Sam just shrugged. Dean threw up his arms.

"Fine, whatever, we'll take the rookie's side see where it gets us."

Tears filled Taylor's eyes as she reached a point beyond anger, "Dad did teach me a few things Dean. And one of them was to follow my instincts." They stood there for a moment staring each other down.

"Ok," Dean caved, "what's our next move?" He rubbed a hand over his face.

"I think it's a good idea if we search outside around the house for their graves," Taylor said, after taking a deep breath.

"K, you and Sammy look over there," Dean pointed right, "And I'll search over there," he indicated to the left of the house. Taylor nodded and grabbed her gun, following Sam.

"He means well," Sam said.

Taylor nodded, feeling a little shaky.

"Hey," Sam stopped taking her by the shoulder, "it's gonna take a while before Dean to get used to you." Sam's kindness gave Taylor a whole new wave of tears. She looked down.

"Then why are you so nice?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just more of a people person than Dean," Sam said, getting a chuckle out of Taylor.

"Ok let's get this over with."

They met back by their cars ten minutes later.

"I got nothing," Dean said, putting his gun in the trunk.

"Us either," Sam said.

"Alright," Taylor said, "Best thing now is that we go home, and try and find out if Andrew was buried, and where." Taylor got in her car and started it up, driving slowly down the path. Dean took a side-glance at Sam. They both got in the car and once they were back in the main road Dean gave Sam a look.

"What?"

"I still can't believe you took her side."

"Why not Dean? I don't see what the big deal is, she's our sister, she probably just has the same talent for stuff like this." Sam studied Dean for a couple of seconds. "What is this really about Dean? Nothings gonna change, she's still our sister always will be at least we could accept it."

"That's not it. Why didn't she tell us about the legend?"

"She didn't connect it with the murder, Dean; I know a number of times that we haven't put two and two together. But that's not what this is about either is it?" Sam looked at Dean. Dean glanced at him.

"What?"

"This has to do with Dad doesn't it? Just because Dad didn't tell us about her doesn't mean that we can't accept it."

"I know Dad kept secrets but, this, a sister? Why would he keep that from us?"

"I don't know Dean, but the least we could do is just accept her as family, other than each other she's the only family we have left."

"I know it just pisses me off. How can you be so calm about it?"

Sam just shrugged. Dean sighed and they were quiet the rest of the way to Taylor's house.

**Taylor's House**

"You guys want something to drink?" Taylor asked once they were settled in her living room.

"You got any hard liquor?" Dean asked. Taylor raised a brow then headed into the kitchen. She came back a couple of minutes later with three glasses filled with amber colored liquor.

"This should be strong enough," Taylor said handing Dean a glass and then Sam. Then sat next to Sam on the couch reaching for her laptop. Dean took a sip and almost choked.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's my own special recipe," Taylor smirked, then shrugged, "I work at a bar, what can I say."

Then they sat in silence for a while, working on their individual projects.

"I'm not finding anything," Sam said, frustrated.

"Me either," Taylor agreed. After a few more minutes of silence Taylor set her laptop down on the coffee table and stretched.

"I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys in the morning." And with that she left the room.

The figure skater was the only one left on the ice. She skated around with her ipod in. She spun around to the music, and then the lights started to flicker. She stopped quick and pulled out one of her ear buds. The lights stopped, she looked around warily, and then put her ear bud back in and went back to skating. After a minute, the lights started to flicker again, this time faster. She spun around and screamed.

**The Next Morning**

Taylor made some coffee and went into the living room and turned on the news. Once she saw the headline, she yelled for Sam and Dean. They ran from the kitchen.

"Another victim, Kristin Harrington, was killed last night at The Skate Place skating rink. She was an 18 years-old, and a college student. She was found this morning by the manager. It seems she was killed in the same way the last victim, Daniel Flemming, was. There is no more information at this time, but we'll keep you posted." Taylor looked at her brothers.

"We gotta do something soon," Sam said, sitting on the couch next to Taylor.

"I think I have a plan," Dean said, smiling mischievously.

**That Night**

"Tell me why I'm the bait again?" Sam asked, irritated. He stood out on the ice, in a full out hockey player uniform.

"Because Sammy you just have that hockey player hair," Dean explained with a smile. Sam grumbled under his breath.

"So tell me again why we're doing this?" Taylor asked, sitting down on one of the bleachers.

"Because, we want to make sure who we're really dealing with here," Dean explained, joining her on the bleachers. Taylor raised a brow at him. "I'm not saying that your wrong or right, I'm just saying that we need to know who it is so we know how to deal with them." Taylor nodded, and adjusted her gun. Dean leaned back and crossed his ankles.

"So what do you guys want me to do while I'm out here?" Sam asked.

"Just look pretty Sammy," Taylor chimed in. Dean gave her an amused side-glance. She just shrugged. Seconds later the lights started to flicker, Taylor and Dean got on the floor and hit behind the guard rail. Sam looked up at the lights then around him. Then the lights stopped. Taylor shifted and looked around. Sam looked in the direction of Taylor and Dean. Then the lights started to flicker again, but much faster. Sam braced himself, and then turned around. The old man grabbed Sam's neck. The ice below Sam started to melt and Sam started to gasp.

"Hey you nasty sonofabitch," Taylor said, drawing his attention then pointed her shotgun at him as he turned around and gave him a blast of rock salt. Sam fell into the puddle gasping; Dean rushed out on the ice almost falling.

"How the hell did you get out here so fast?" Dean asked, giving Taylor an impossible look. Taylor helped Sam up.

"I don't know I just knew Sam needed help."

"It's lucky she did," Sam wheezed, "I was almost face down in that puddle."

"So you saw it right?" Taylor asked Dean.

"Well yeah."

"So who do you think it was?"

"I don't know –."

"Dean, come on, I think you know who it was, and you just don't want to admit I was right."

Sam smirked at Dean.

"What?"

"She's right."

"Ya know this whole gang-up-on-Dean thing, it's getting kinda old."

"Oh Dean, put on your big boy boxers and deal with it."

"You see what I have to work with here?" Dean pleaded to Sam. Sam just smirked and leaned against the glass, catching his breath.

Taylor sighed, "So what's our next move?"

"Well, we have to figure out where the body is buried," Sam said.

"Yeah like that really got us anywhere," Dean mumbled.

"Ok what's your bright idea?" Taylor snapped.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Dean said, pacing.

"Wait a minute," Sam said, "the house. How could the ghost be here and at the house?"

"I think you have something there Sam," Taylor agreed.

"Andrew must be attached to the house," Sam continued.

"Bingo," Taylor said.

"So we gotta burn the house?" Dean asked skeptical.

"Why not Dean it's the same thing we did with Mordecai," Sam clarified.

Dean smiled, "Good times."

"Alright," Taylor said walking off the ice, "let's go burn this bitch."

* * *

**just a side note, if you don't know what Mordecai is from, he's from the first season; episode, called Hell House, ya know the one where the story changes because everty one is thinking about Mordecai being real. Ya know the prank one, the one where Sam comes out in a towel. **

**That episode it totally my favorite!**

**sry i'm done now.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey i kno that this chapter is really short, sry, and it's kinda sappy, but i promise it gets better, you just wait!

* * *

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 6

Their tires spit rocks as they sped up the gravel drive. Sam and Dean pulled up right in front of the house. Taylor pulled up next to them. Dean ran around to the trunk and grabbed lighter fluid and matches. Then Sam and Taylor followed him into the house. Once Dean opened the door he immediately set to work, pouring lighter fluid all over the floor. Once the bottle was empty he dropped it and pulled out the matches. He took one match and lit it then lit the whole pack. They all watched the pack flare, and then watched as the flame caught. Dean dropped it and they backed out of the door.

They stood near their cars watching the house start to blaze. The house being so old had no trouble starting and holding a fire. The wood was old and dry, perfect fire wood. The blaze grew fast.

"I think we should head out now," Taylor suggested, "I'd rather not be charged for arson."

"Yeah we already got a bunch of those stacked up," Sam agreed heading over to the Impala.

"You guys should follow me though, I know a back way that can take us into town without being seen by the cops," Taylor added before getting in her car and starting it up. Dean got in and started up the engine not saying anything. Sam knew what was coming. Dean knew the job was done, and now it was time to move on. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to leave yet. He was still getting to know his little sister, and he felt an obligation to her. He felt that he should stay, other than Dean she was their only family left. He felt they should stay together. He looked at Dean feeling an argument coming but kept silent.

They followed Taylor the opposite way towards town then they took a right and after a few minutes took another right. About 20 minutes later they could see the town coming into view. Then they heard the sirens heading out of town, lucky that Taylor thought of taking the round about way.

**Back At Taylor's **

Dean went upstairs right away, claiming exhaustion. Sam knew better but let him go, while he talked to Taylor for a few minutes then followed Dean upstairs. When Sam walked into Dean's room, Dean was cleaning his room throwing all his clothes into his bag. Sam leaned up against the doorframe.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean looked up, "What does it look like I'm doing? The job's over, it's time to go."

Sam walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "What about Taylor?" he asked, looking at the floor. Dean stopped and looked at his brother.

"What about her?"

"We can't just leave her Dean, she is our sister."

"We'll come back and see her," Dean reassured him, continuing his packing.

"What if she came with us?"

Dean gave his brother a skeptical look, "Trust me Sammy it's safer for her to stay here."

"I think she can make up her own mind," Sam replied, watching Dean.

Dean tossed his shirt into the pile and glared at Sam, "Why are you always taking her side?"

"I'm not trying to take her side Dean; I just think she should come along. She's already proven herself to us, the only way she's gonna get any practice is if she comes with us on the next hunt."

"She gets on my nerves," Dean mumbled.

"So what, she is our little sister, and I kind of feel an obligation, that we should take care of her, watch her."

Dean looked at him with a knowing look. "You're my little brother; you don't think I have the same feeling?" Sam startled by the sudden confession stared at his brother.

"Look Sam, I know what you're saying, but I just think that she should stay here. Have a life, have a family, be normal." Sam looked down again, battling his thoughts internally.

"That's how I felt before Dean, but getting into this business was inevitable, she has her own ideas, she may not want normal."

"I don't care Sammy; I don't want her to come with us."

"Why not?" Said a voice behind them they turned around to see Taylor standing in the doorway.

Sam stood, "Taylor-."

"No Sam I wanna hear what Dean has to say." She looked defiantly at Dean. Dean sighed and composed himself, before turning back to Taylor.

"Stay home," he said, looking her in the eyes with earnest.

"Why Dean, what if I don't want to stay?"

"You don't want this life Taylor," Dean replied, his gaze falling.

"What if I do?"

"Then I'd have to say that you've lost your mind and should be hospitalized."

"Oh that's nice Dean, sarcasm gets you really far," Taylor spat.

"He's right," Sam chimed in.

"What now both of you are on my case?"

"You may have the Winchester name but you don't have to follow in our footsteps," Sam clarified. He glanced at Dean, who gave him a grateful look.

"But you are my family, why can't I be a part of this?" her eyes started to mist in anger.

"I know, I wasn't saying that you weren't family, you'll always be our little sister, but it's best if you stay." Sam said, holding both her shoulders reassuringly. She looked from Sam to Dean and back again.

"Fine," she said, and stomped out of the room. Sam caught a few words as she whispered under her breath, he raised his eyebrows to her back.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning was quiet, with little talking. There was a solemn air to the house. Taylor made them a last breakfast before they left. After a silent breakfast the boys grabbed their bags and packed them into the back of the Impala.

"So this is it," Taylor said. The boys just nodded. "Hey before you leave do you need any supplies, you can take anything from the shed that you need," she motioned towards the backyard.

Dean held up a hand, "No thanks."

"Okay." They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So could you tell me where you're headed?" Taylor looked at them hopefully.

Dean opened his mouth to decline, but Sam interrupted him. "We're headed to Maine, there's this haunted hotel we were going to check out." Dean gave Sam a look, Sam just shrugged.

Taylor nods solemnly. Then she stepped forward to give Sam a teary hug.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. He hugs her back and nods. When she pulls away, she gives a sniff then looks at Dean. She holds out her hand towards him. He takes it, then pulls her forward to give her a hug. Surprised at first it takes her a second to hug him back. When he pulls away she smirks.

"Dean I didn't know you had a soft side." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Oh, bite me." He opened the door and walked down the steps to his baby. Sam and Taylor exchange amused glances. Then Sam follows Dean to the Impala. They give a wave and then hop in. Dean starts up the engine and pulls out of the drive, he gives a honk before he pulls away from the curb. She waves one more time and watches as the Impala drives off into the morning. She watches until it disappears into the distance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Last chapter guys, sorry i kno it's kinda short, but bare with me, there's a new story on the way!!**

**enjoy the last chapter!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Sam and Dean Winchester, but i do own, Kelly Emerald, Jeremy Stone, Sally McKiggin and Taylor Winchester**

* * *

Supernatural: Taylor Winchester

Chapter 7

As soon as the boys were out of sight Taylor dashed up the stairs. She grabbed her pre-packed x-large duffel bag out from underneath her bed and unzipped it, making sure she had everything she needed. Then she ran into the bathroom and freshened up, making sure to throw together a bag of everything she needed from toothpaste to tampons. Then she hurried back into her room and threw on some clothes, tossing her pj's into the duffel bag. Once she has everything organized she brought the bags out to her car and threw her stuff in the back. Then she ran back into the house collecting anything she would want or need on the long trip. She ran upstairs double checking to make sure she packed all of her stuff, then grabbed one of her mother's old quilts and a pillow. Then she headed back downstairs and grabbed her laptop, stuffing it into the case. Before she left the room she grabbed a case of her favorite CD's. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and she grabbed an album off of one of her shelves. She flipped through the pages until she found the picture she was looking for. She pulled it out of the plastic and held it in her hands. It was the picture of her graduation day, of her, her mom and Kelly. She reminisced over it for a few seconds before remembering she was in a rush. She put the picture in her back pocket. Before walking out the door she grabbed her keys and her purse, pulling out her phone. She sent a quick text to Kelly telling her to meet her at the bar. After throwing the rest of her stuff into the passenger seat she started up the Camero. She pulled around to the back; leaving the car running she got out and unlocked the shed. She went back to the car and opened the trunk. She walked around and opened the trunk all the way. There wasn't much in there other than a first aid kit and some jugs of wiper fluid. She opened a hidden compartment. It was small and blended in perfectly with the fabric, she typed a number in on the key pad and she heard a click sound. She pulled up the bottom of the trunk to reveal another secret compartment, but this one was larger. She left it open while she ran back to the shed, then proceeded to load it with hunting stuff. She took about 20 minutes doing that, packing all her guns carefully. When the trunk was full and Taylor was happy she closed the compartment then the trunk, she got into her Camero and backed it up carefully, then pulled out on to the road, pointing her car towards the bar.

**At The Bar **

She arrived there minutes later. Kelly came racing out as she turned off her car. When Taylor stepped out of the car Kelly gave her a giant hug.

"I'm gonna miss you hon," Kelly said.

Taylor hugging back said, "I'm gonna miss you too."

Kelly pulled away, eyes teary, "Come, I have a surprise for you." Kelly dragged Taylor into the bar. Waiting for her was Sally and Jeremy, her only other really close friends in town. Sally McKiggin, she was the owner of the bar and very close with Taylor. Sally and treated her like a daughter, after Taylor's mother had died Sally had always been there to talk. And Taylor had confided things in her that she felt she couldn't with Kelly, things only a daughter would tell a mother.

Jeremy Stone, the town mechanic, on the other hand was a different story all together. Only a year older than Taylor, it was obvious to everyone that Jeremy had had a crush on Taylor for years, partially because she always went to him with her car. They had known each other faintly in high school but became close friends after her mother died. He was the first to approach her. He handed her a slip of paper and gave her a huge hug, crushing her.

"We'll all miss you," he said into her hair. Being about 6'4" he was a good seven inches taller. Taylor hugged him back, wheezing for air.

"I'll miss you too, but can you let go I can't breathe." He did but held onto her arms, smiling down at her. She smiled back, looking down and the piece of paper he had handed her. It was a picture of him. She smirked up at him.

He gave her a cocky grin, "Something to remember me by." She laughed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek surprising him. He gave her a confused look that looked really cute on him. She just turned away smiling, they had gone out on occasional dates, nothing serious. But it was obvious that Jeremy really liked her. Then she walked over to Sally she gave her boss a huge hug, choking back tears. Sally was one of the few people who knew her whole life story other than Kelly. Jeremy knew little about her family business, but he knew about Sam and Dean. Sally knew about the family business and she kind of adopted Taylor after Taylor's mother had passed away. It was hard to leave her and Kelly and Jeremy, the only friends she had here.

"I'm gonna miss you baby," Sally said, smoothing down her hair in a motherly way.

Taylor got really teary then, "I'm gonna miss you too." Her voice cracked on the last few words. She could see that Sally was holding back tears too. She gave her another quick hug. Taylor checked her watch and they all knew that it was time for her to leave, so they followed her outside. Kelly had started to cry. Taylor gave her one last hug.

"Watch Willie for me while I'm gone?" Taylor asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. Kelly just nodded, almost letting out a sob. Taylor then looked at Jeremy (she patted her back pocket where she had put his picture) and gave him one last hug, but when she pulled away, he wouldn't let her go. She looked up at him and laid a hand on his broad chest.

Another tear trailed down her cheek, "I have to go." He gave her a sorrowful look, but nodded then let go. She looked through tear filled eyes at her friends, and the bar that she was leaving. She walked over to her car.

Before getting in she yelled to Sally, "Save me a place on the waitressing staff."

Sally nodded, "Always." They all waved goodbye and Taylor got in and started up the white Camero. She looked sadly at them all, then pulled away. She waved out the window one last time. Then pointed her car in the direction that Sam and Dean had just gone, she looked in her rearview mirror one last time and saw them all waving. She looked back at the road, wiping tears from her eyes. But knowing that this had been her decision and there was no turning back now.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought i like all the reviews. i promise the next story is on it's way!!**


End file.
